Once in A Lifetime
by Aidenn Legacy
Summary: The game is over...but not without, the price...of falling in love. WK/SM (Not the best summary ;^_^;)


This idea came mostly, from chibiathena, who wanted to read a Schwarz member/Usagi, and well I did too ;; Anyways, I've Weiss Kreuz up to Ep. 13 and well... Schawarz hasn't had a lot of action...so please excuse any OOC-ness of Schuldich, but I can see him acting like this, 

E-mail: I don't own Sailor Moon or Weiss. Song sung by Sarah Brightman(Lyrics removed 4/30/05)

Once in A Lifetime

How long ago, did she fall into this game of his? Sometimes it felt like years that she got caught in this net, yet she knew that it couldn't have been more than a few months.How easily, she succumbed to his every need? As always she had been easily charmed, by flowery complements. A great weakness left over from her youth. But back then the words, the flirtations had been innocent, and sweet.

Now she had fallen into the silken web of master player, who every trick in the book to win Even with this knowledge, she had let herself fall in love with him. She couldn't play his game, ...she was unable to toy with the one she cared for, in such a way. She wasn't like that.

Soft throaty laughter, reached her ears, as another more annoying noise followed. She gripped her glass tighter. Damnable man! How she hated him. He sent her flowers and asked her to meet him here, only to see his newest conquest.

I should have seen this coming. she thought angrily, as she ripped the card he had sent with the flowers in half. Ignoring the urge to look back at him, she grabbed her purse and leather jacket, and left...unaware of the eyes following her every movement.

It was raining outside, leaving the streets deserted of people. Of all the days to forgot her umbrella.

"Do you always run, when you're confront with reality, princess?" So, he did notice her departure. "Well, can't say that I'm surprise."  
She wouldn't raise to the bait. She wouldn't...she had left tongue wars behind in high school and at the Rei's shrine. For a brief moment she wished that she was at the shrine. There was a sanctuary and a true friend, that she could also believe in. With those comforting thoughts , she started to walk away, letting the rain beat down on her body.  
"If it makes you feel any better, princess. You could always join us, " He smirked as she whirled around to face him, "Ah, there's the look I wanted...The indigant princess" His mocking grated on her nerves. threatening to overwhelm her senses.

"Leave me alone, Schuldich. Just stop toying with me."

"And if I don't want to?" he smirked, moving forward, his orange hair, plastering to his forehand and the collar of his green trenchcoat. He loomed over her smaller frame, as he caught her chin with his hand. "What exactly are you going to do, Usagi?"

Usagi tried to look away, but as always Schuldich overpowered her. She was thankful for the rain, concealing the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. It infuriated her, that this man could so easily please her, with the simplest touch of his hand, and, yet the smallest blow from him, to her psyche could make her breakdown. "Why?" She questioned, searching for an answer in his jade eyes. "Why do you throw my feelings for you, back in my face? Do they mean so little to you?"

Usagi didn't know why she ask. She didn't want to hear his answers, they would only hurt her more. Usagi knew that she wouldn't be able to take much more heartbreak. She jerked away from his grasp and move to leave before she sanked herself into a deeper hole. Just as Usagi moved, she was pulled back and once again forced to look up at the man she had fallen for.

"Why? the princess asks." Schuldich sneered, angry at the feelings she invoked in him. How in the hell could one person, have such control over him? He didn't miss the heartbroken look that flashed across her face. Why did her pain, stir something in him, he had thought long dead? Schuldich, reached up, and brushed his fingers across her cheek. Inwardly, he frowned when she jumped at his touch. Cupping the back of her head, he brought Usagi closer, "Because of this."

Schuldich, closed the gap between them in one swift motion, descending his lips onto hers. He showed no mercy as he savored her taste, as she succumbed. He felt her small hands grip his shoulders tightly, as she began to respond, innocently and tentatively. Before he lost himself in that one kiss, he pulled away. The kiss was earthshattering, as always...it was the only way to describe it. Schuldich, didn't like it, one bit. He was used to being in control of everything around him. With, Usagi, it was only a matter of time, before he lost it.

Surprised, Usagi, grabbed onto the front of Schuldich's coat, to steady herself. What had just happen? Usagi wondered, as she kept her head bowed. She didn't want to look up...It would mean facing heartbreak. That was one thing she was sure about. "Damnit." Usagi heard, Schuldich cursed, gripping her shoulders tightly, forcing her to look up at him. "How do you do this to me?"

"What are..." Usagi, questioned, shaken by his actions.

"What damnable power do you have, that makes me want to care about you!"

Usagi, didn't let her hopes rise, at Schuldich's words. She couldn't let them. Her hopes would be thrown in her face, like her confession of love had been. Like many others before her, Usagi quickly learned that while, Schuldich was a charmer, he had no problem deceiving anyone in his path to gain his way.

Schuldich, shooked her, "Answer me that." He demanded, "I should be able to use you and never glance back!"

Usagi bit her lip, in a vain effort to hold back her tears. She didn't feel anything, rather tasted the warm metallic of blood. She was so numb, she couldn't feel the coldness seeping into her skin from the rain. It wouldn't have matter, her heart was shattered. "Gomen ne, Schuldich."

Schuldich, watched Usagi fade away. That golden hair of hers, a telltale sigh, in the rainy darkness. Why was he standing out in the rain, watching one girl? Tsukino Usagi was one naive little girl, out of hundreds of experienced women. So, how could she have this affect on him?

It should be the other way around. Schuldich should have that little princess in the palm of his hand. He, who held powers of telepathy, was close to falling to the mercy of a mere child-woman. Why?

Why was she the one who, caused strange little feelings stir within him? Why right did she have to dominated his thoughts? Why did she give him a peace of mind...

Why didn't he want to never let her go...

Usagi, clutched the mail and folders in her hands, as she walked past. Partly, because the man with the white hair frightened her. The other reason was Schuldich. Keeping her eyes, on her goal, she ignored both men. "Mail call."

Takatori -sama's new secretary smiled up at her, as she took the materials. "Hold on, Usagi. I got some documents for your boss." Usagi, waited as they gossiped. Though, she didn't really pay much attention. Casting a glance at the smirking orange-haired man, she looked down at her hands. How do I get myself into these messes?" "Ne, Usagi?" The secretary, whispered loudly, a knowing smirk on her face.

"eh?"

"One of Takatori-sama's bodyguards is looking your way. Schuldich, I believe."

"I think you're seeing things," Usagi, mumbled, taking the documents. "We would never have a chance. We're too different." She turned quickly to leave, not wanting to discuss anything about Schuldich, only to slam into someone. Usagi hoped against hope, that she haven't walked into Takatori-sama's...again. "Gomen ne. I wasn't looking where I was going..."

"I'm not, princess."

Why did she come? Usagi wondered as she walked into the nightclub. How many times would she fall for the same trick? Raising herself onto her tip toes, she looked over the crowd. "Looking for someone, princess?" a familiar voice whispered in her ear. Usagi, stiffen as she was pulled into a warm embrace.

"Schuldich..." She acknowledged, shakily.

"Hmm..." Usagi noted that he sounded amused. She pulled away convinced that he was making sport of her again.

Taking a deep breathe, she looked up at him, "I won't let you play with me again, Schuldich. "

Schuldich smirked, at her. He closed the slight distance between them, and was pleased when she didn't back away. Cupping her face, gently, he lean down dropping g a chaste kiss on her lips. Trailing kisses along her neck, he stopped when he reach her ear. Schuldich paused, savoring the closeness of her body. He wondered, if Usagi knew that, she was holding on to him as if she couldn't let go.

Well, he wasn't about to let Usagi go, either. This little blonde princess was his...

"Who said I was playing, this time around, princess?"

A confused look crossed Usagi's face. She wanted to believe him, but...how many times had she... "...No more games...?" Usagi managed to stutter out. Nervous, she fiddled with his coat button. Maybe they did stand a chance...

"No." Schuldich, grabbed her hand, lifting it to his lips, "You're mine...Only mine."

Not very touching, ne?


End file.
